darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Film V Session 3
Session Duration Episodes 988-1021, 34 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as Han Solo (Greedo) * Ben as Chewbacca * Sally as: ** C-3PO ** Yoda * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as: ** Princess/Leia Amidala ** Darth Vader * Corey as Adam Lars/Luke Amidala/Luke Starkiller * The GM as: ** Captain Needa ** Captain of Other Star Destroyer ** Captain Piett/Admiral Piett ** Palpatine/Darth Sidious Summary At the start of the next session, everyone's sitting around, filling Jim and Annie in about the campaign Ben GMed. Pete is the last to arrive and apologizes, saying, "Work. You know how it is." Since most of them don't know how it is, they just stare at him. Jim, Annie, Ben, and Sally are onboard the Falcon after it's just left the planet Hoth and they are being fired upon by Star Destroyers and PIE fighters. Annie and Jim tell Ben to get into hyperspace. Ben reveals the hyperdrive is still offline, and that his time fixing the Falcon was spent just trying to make sure it could take off and survive the rigors of space. Annie orders Ben to fix the hyperdrive while Jim mans the guns, and she pilots the Falcon. Then, she realizes that they need a competent gunner, and decides she'll man the guns while Jim pilots the Falcon. Then she remembers Jim isn't competent at that either and says, "Ah, crud." Ben points out that he can only fix the hyperdrive when the power is off. Jim declares he can man the guns and pilot the Falcon at the same time. Annie decides if that's really possible, then she'd like to do that. Jim offers to decide on this with a coin toss. He makes a Dexterity roll...and rolls a 1. The coin falls through a crack in the floor, causing a crackle of sparks and a whiff of burnt wiring. Corey and Pete have finished their jump through hyperspace on their X-wing only to find nobody there when they reach the rendezvous point. Pete points out that Corey didn't actually go to the correct rendezvous point. Corey explains that he was going to an ultra -secret rendezvous point that only Corey and Annie knew about. Pete starts to respond, but then Ben interjects, asking Sally if she's glad she's no longer near Pete so she doesn't have to translate his beeps for him. Pete starts to try to explain his PDA beeps for Corey to understand, but The GM asks him how Pete can do that without a third party to translate. Pete tries to explain that he'd already taught everybody what his beeps meant, but the GM points out that Corey wasn't there at the time. This leaves Pete unable to communicate, except through his PDA beeps, that Corey doesn't understand. Corey decides he can't stay here much longer because the Empire could be on his tail. He decides to try to find that old Jedi Master Obi-Wan had told him about, Yoda, and heads off to Dagobah. Jim decides he'll go after that coin and promises not to lie about which side it landed on. Annie tells him not to come back until he's found it. She and Ben decide that two star destroyers up ahead are flying awfully close to each other. They fly the Falcon in between the two star destroyers, shaking off pursuit from the PIE fighters. Captain Needa, the captain of one of the star destroyers, gets into a heated traffic argument with the Captain of Other Star Destroyer. Jim's found the coin, buried under some wires. He tries to reach for it, only for sparks to fly out when he tries to touch it. He asks Ben to get him the entire toolbox. Ben leaves it just above the pit Jim's in. Annie, piloting the Falcon, makes a sharp turn supposedly to dodge, but the turn causes the toolbox to fall down the pit and land on Jim's head. Jim starts seeing stars. Annie announces they're heading for an asteroid field. Jim says that's no problem since (applying his Real Life science knowledge), asteroids have nice, stable orbits, so avoiding them should be pretty easy. Annie corrects herself, explaining they're headed for a massive region of randomly moving, closely packed, enormous giant space rocks. This makes Jim panic. Ben explains that he was heading the Falcon for this asteroid field to shake off pursuit. As the Falcon maneuvers through the field, they're followed by 4 PIE fighters hot on their tail. Annie tells Ben to lower the rear shield and fly straight towards an upcoming asteroid. Ben does so, and 2 of the PIE fighters crash into asteroids and explode. Annie explains those PIE fighters could've easily evaded those asteroids if they hadn't been so focused on a kill shot. The other 2 PIE fighters are then destroyed the same way. Ben decides to power down to fix the hyperdrive. Jim advises him to land on a big asteroid nearby. Ben heads for it, and Jim spots a cave on that asteroid and tells Ben to fly into it. Ben does so, and lands the Falcon inside the cave. Corey and Pete head to Dagobah on their X-wing fighter. Corey tells Pete to use passive scans only, so as not to attract any Imperial attention. He suggests that they can't trust anybody but Yoda and to assume they're all Imperials, that they not go outdoors unless absolutely necessary, to be cautious about hacking into computer systems, and that they should make contact with the underground to find Yoda, and that it might take months. He only hopes they'll be able to find him alone. Corey notices a switch that says, "Droid translator". He turns it on, enabling Pete to speak. Pete goes into a long, loud, angry rant about how the makers of the X-wing decided to make the translator the one thing that couldn't be accessed remotely, and at the end of his long rant, rhetorically asks why anyone would do that. Corey tells him he can't imagine. As they head into Dagobah's atmosphere, their vision is obscured by a thick fog. Corey tries to land, but he ends up landing in the middle of a swamp. Pete quickly grasps that this entire planet is made of swamp, but Corey, still clueless, asks why he'd land in a swamp. The GM tells him that for one thing, he didn't use any active scanners. Corey wonders if he should try to take off in the X-wing and land somewhere else. Pete's pretty sure that might be a huge waste of time. As they get out of the X-wing, Pete tries to scan for lifeforms, and Corey reminds him he's only supposed to do passive scans only. Pete scans only for the GM to declare that there's lifeforms all around them, more than can be counted. Pete tries to scan for any electromagnetic activity, only to find nothing whatsoever. The X-wing rocks unsteadily in the swamp water, and the GM asks both of them to make Dex rolls. Pete rolls higher, but still falls into the swamp water while Corey doesn't. Pete uses his periscope to make his way through the water, while Corey manages to climb onto some land. Suddenly, a dragonsnake emerges from the water and swallows Pete whole. He says that's cool, he'll just use his rocket thrusters to burn his way out. The GM tells him he doesn't have rocket thrusters. Pete asks if that means he doesn't have Tastes Good to Dragons anymore either. The GM starts to ask what Pete's "babbling" about, then stops himself as he recalls the facotry session. Corey has no idea what they're talking about, so Sally explains how Pete once GMed a session where R2-D2 suddenly gained a lot of new interesting features. Pete elaborates, as the dragonsnake spits him out in disgust that for some reason the "universe" (namely the GM) decided he couldn't keep those features. Pete lands near Corey. The GM tells Pete that since he's no longer near the X-wing, he has to talk only with his PDA beeps. Corey expresses his frustration at how he's supposed to find Yoda now. The more he talks about it, the more agitated he gets. Annie switches to playing Darth Vader onboard her star destroyer, and says she senses great anger rippling through the Force. She interprets that to mean it's her daughter. Admiral Piett reports to her that they've lost the Falcon in the asteroid field. She replies she wants that ship, not excuses. Piett starts to tell her the odds of finding a ship in that asteroid field, but Annie interrupts him, telling him to never tell her the odds. Annie switches back to playing Princess onboard the Falcon with Jim, Ben, and Sally. Ben shuts down most of the power to begin working on the hyperdrive. Suddenly, the cave they're in starts to shake. Ben asks Sally to come with him to work on the repairs. The cave shakes again and Annie stumbles. Jim catches her. He starts trying to flirt with her, but can't think of anything romantic to say, so ends up saying, "Etcetera, etcetera. Flirty roleplaying stuff." On Dagobah, Corey is setting up camp with Pete, using his Survival: Swamp skills he learned from his adoptive parents in "Punishment Room Two". Suddenly, Sally switches to playing Yoda, and addresses Corey as "young field hopper." Corey, startled, draws his gun (and is obviously equally startled to realize Sally's playing a different character now). Sally asks him to put "Patricia" away. When Corey asks who that is, Sally explains it's Corey's gum. Or is that gun. It's been a long time since Sally as Yoda has had to speak, and she's clearly a bit stir-crazy. She calls Pete "doop bug", and begins rummaging through their supplies, giving each item of food a person's name. Corey asks who she is. She introduces herself as Darth Saine. Corey comments that he knows a Darth. Sally explains it's a title, "Like Professor Pantaloon over there." Corey tells her she's pointing at a tree. Sally shushes him, telling him Pantaloon thinks of herself as a pile of klee-klees and is a little nuts. Sally grabs a flashlight and names it "Wendy of Luma-ma". Pete tries to take it from her, so she hits him with a stick that she calls, "Baron Barkey". Corey asks her if she knows where he can find any civilization or people. Sally says there's lots and that she can take him to them. Corey declines, saying she might be leading him to a hut of human skin. Sally says, "Silly, be not, young Luke." Corey is startled she knows his name when he didn't tell her. She tells him he's as impatient as the day he was born. She tells him to follow her. Corey tells Pete to guard the ship, and if Corey's not back in one hour, to scuttle the ship and hide in the bottom of the swamp. Sally implies she thinks Corey is nuts. Sally switches back to playing C-3PO and tells Jim that she doesn't know where the ship learnt to communicate, and that there's traces of a peculiar dialect there. Ben pops in and asks Jim what he thinks of Annie. Jim tells him she's got a lot of spirit, and asks if an ex-Senator like her could go for a guy like him. Ben points out that he's a guy like Jim and wonders if she might go for himself. Jim insists not, that they're totally different, and leaves the room. Jim finds Annie welding a conduit. She starts asking Jim about Ben, wondering how a guy as charming, well spoken, and chivalrous doesn't have a partner. Jim insists he's Ben's partner (without realizing what type of "partner" Annie means). She says she doesn't get why Ben hangs out with Jim since Ben is so nice while Jim is...Jim tries to finish her sentence with, "Awesome?" She replies, "Despicable." She points out how Jim always shoots first and never even bothers to ask questions later, he's always coming up with the most psychotic plans she's ever heard of, that he's a mercenary who doesn't care about anything or anyone, and that he's an out-and-out lying, thieving scoundrel. Jim admits to all this and asks what she's going to do about it. She admits that she's always liked the "bad boy" and they kiss. Sally interrupts them to tell them Ben says things are in a delicate state and not to touch anything, with an emphasis on anything. Jim asks what she's talking about, and she says the hyperdrive. Jim decides he'd better go help Ben. Annie switches back to Darth Vader as Captain Needa tells her in a broadcast message that nobody could survive in that asteroid field. Annie tells him his ship could, and briefly Force-chokes him as a warning. Admiral Piett approaches her and tells her that Emperor Palpatine is trying to contact her. She tells him to set up the call. In her own chamber, she receives Palpatine's communication. Palpatine tells her she still hasn't learned control. He reminds her that he has dominion over her life-support suit, and tells her to kneel. She does so. Palpatine says he's been having strange dreams of an insistent voice; a Force user. Annie tells him it's her daughter he senses. Palpatine tells her that it takes a firm hand to exercise restraint. Annie tells him restraint is for fools and Rebels. Palpatine laments on how Anakin was to bring balance to the Force. Annie asks if there is balance. Palpatine tells her, not yet, that her daughter must learn restraint and become a Jedi. Annie says the Jedi are too weak, and that she will teach her new ways. Palpatine tells her that her ways are a blight, and that if her daughter does not learn the Jedi way, she will become like Annie. Palpatine ceases communication. Annie grumbles that she bets none of the Rebels have to put up with crazy ex-Jedi. On Dagobah, Sally switches back to playing Yoda, the crazy ex-Jedi that the Rebel Corey has to put up with. Pete looks in on a window in a hut Corey and Sally are in. Sally is stirring up some unappetizing ingredients for a stew that's bubbling in her cauldron. She offers him a choice for dinner, first there's what's in a bottle she has. Corey instantly realizes the bottle has blue milk that he's missed so much. Sally tells him his other choice is what's in the cauldron. She tells him that if he takes the blue milk, he'll be like everyone else, no Force, no danger, and no expectations. But if he takes the red brew in the cauldron, he'll realize his full Jedi powers. Corey realizes the blue milk his adoptive parents fed him was suppressing his Force abilities, and that when they told him if he stopped drinking it he'd die, it meant that if he stopped drinking it Vader would find him. He also realizes that Sally's been taking the blue milk, too, and that's how she's stayed hidden all this time. This makes Corey all the more anxious to drink the blue milk now, as he's fearful the Empire could find him any minute. Sally tells him he'll enjoy it here in the swamp for the rest of his life.